Honeymoon Retake!
by Mina-T
Summary: This is a Kitani Mohabbat Hai fanfiction. Arjun/Arohi  Arjuhi  pairing, this is a retake for the season 2 Honeymoon, which was really rushed on TV. Here is my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

Honeymoon Retake!

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai – 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

What should have happen during the honeymoon, after Gauri and the press left. I know a lot of peeps were disappointed, so here is my take on it.

After the press turned and left, Arjun could not contain the evil smirk on his face. This was a fantastic win for him. Now they were even, no he was on top of course, because he was smarter. He turned and locked the door, the resounding sound of the latch clicking made Arohi turn around and look at him suspiciously.

_What is that jahilll up to now? I bet he has something else planned up his nasty sneaky two timing sleave. _

Aorhi was so busy talking to her self that she didn't notice Arjun walk-up to her until he was right behind her.

He trailed an index finger down her bare arm. "Well wifey, I win this round?"

Arohi almost jumped a feet in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that you donkey. Fine! You win this round." She took a step away from him and faced him, her finger jabbing his chest,

"Next time I am going to win."

"Oh really? How are you going to manage that with your loose screw brain?"

She wanted to slap the smirk off his face.

"You and I both know all that was lie."

"Yeah, but that don't matter the whole country now thinks everything that comes out of your mouth is nonsense, which is true." She was bearing her teeth ready to tear him apart. "No? You don't think so Aorhi?"

"Look here you conniving criminal," his expression darkened at the word criminal but Arohi didn't notice this. "Tonight was your win, but tomorrow will be mine, I guarantee it!"

Arjun grabbed her jabbing finger and pulled her close.

"Oh really? Then what's my prize?" He lowered his face down to hers, Arohi started to panic.

Why was he getting so damn close to her, why was her heart beating faster, why couldn't she say anything? Why couldn't she push him away?

"Come on sweetheart, your husband just won, won't you give him congratulatory kiss?" His nose was almost touching hers, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes all big, body frozen in shock unable to move.

Arjun obviously picked up on her frightened person, no matter how many times he did this, the girl never learned. He grinned and pushed away from her.

"Chee, not that I would want a kiss from you, have you taken a whiff of your self? I'll let you have the shower first since you need it more then I do." His off hand attitude, made her completely forget there previews intensity, her rage was boiling again.

"I don't smell!" He turned back to her.

"Yeah, you do...or do you really want me to kiss you?" Her eyebrows rose into her hairline in fright.

"I'm taking a shower!" Arohi ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her locking it.

The man was crazy, completely ,utterly, undeniably crazy!

Tbc...

**Don't forget to review, I want to know what you guys think, ur opinions and suggestions are all welcome . This is the first chapter, I am testing the waters here. This is my first KMH fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai – 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). **

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

**words written like "this" are conversations **

**Chapter 2**

When Arohi came out of the washroom she almost went back in. Arjun was standing right outside the door.

"Took you long enough. Then again it takes time to get rid of all that foul stench." He leaned in close to her.

Arohi leaned back.

Arjun leaned in some more, till Arohi almost lost her balance.

He inhaled and Arohi held her breath. He was too close for comfort.

Arjun took a step back. "Well at least you don't stink **that** bad anymore." Arohi rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

As the washroom door was locked an idea popped into her head.

"Well dear husband since I smell so much you won't want to share a bed with me now will you?"

When Arjun came out of the shower he saw what Arohi had done, the bed only had been made for one person (most likely her) and on the floor there was a blanket and a pillow.

_How generous. _

Arohi was admiring her handy work when he walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know based on Dadi's words we came on this honeymoon." Arohi turned around and Arjun started walking forward, making her walk backwards in order to keep the distance between them.

_What is this jhahill admi playing at now? Why is coming so close? Didn't his mother ever teach him manners about personal space? Pfft , how could she? She her self is completely mannerless, along with the rest of his family...expect Dadi...Wait Arohi pay attention! What he is he talking about? Grandkids? Whose Grandkids?_

"Dadi wants a grand child from us and..." Arjun watched in satisfaction as a look of utter horror came over Arohi's face.

"However," he continued, "in order for that to happen we would have to," he was ready to burst out laughing because Arohi looked like she was about to be hanged, this was too good.

"...get closer, and I see you have already made such preparations, we will only need one blanket and..."

_He is out of his crazy mind if he thinks I am going to, oh shit! _

Arohi felt the back of her knees hit the bed and her world turned, she reached out her hand and grabbed on to Arjun and he went down with her on the bed, hard.

**CRACK! **

_Oh no what was that noise?_

When Arohi opened her eyes she found her self under Arjun and his nose two centimeters away from hers. The broken bed was forgotten as the two enemies stared at each other.

For a long moment no one spoke.

His voice was like velvet when he started talking.

"Aorhi... you once said, for romance to occur, proper atmosphere is required. Well, we have the right atmosphere, so for tonight lets forget out last names, and its just Arjun and Arohi. Me and you. Lets forget our past, just for tonight, one night let us loose our selves in each others arms..."

She could feel his breath on her face and the clean scent of his soap was invading her senses. He smelled nice.

He was too close much too close. Arohi remembered the last time they were like this, he was saving her from stray bullets..this time the only danger was, him. Who was going to save her from Arjun?

She had to be honest with her self. He wasn't half as bad when he was saying such nice things...

_Is he coming closer? Oh my God of course he is! Well it won't be so bad if I just let him..._

Suddenly Arjun was up and off of her in a split second like he wasn't there at all.

"this would have been great, the setting is right, the atmosphere is right, just the ...girl isn't right."

That was mean, and Arohi didn't understand why it hurt, but she pushed aside her anger getting her the better of her as it always does.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you go find some other girl, after you divorce me." Arjun only rolled his eyes.

"No chance sweetheart." He turned around and looked at her on the bed. "We are going have to tell the hotel management how your elephant weight broke the bed.

Arohi struggled up from the broken bed making it creek.

"It wasn't just me who fell on the bed, dear husband."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Dismissing Arohi, who settled her self on one of the comfortable couches.

Arohi watched Arjun call the hotel management and ask for a new bed for there room ASAP.

_I just don't understand this guy! Then again what is there to understand he is the worlds biggest kaminay, shaytan, jahiil, bander ahhh just a big, ugly, rude,..._

"Monster!"

Arjun hung up the phone and looked at her sharply.

Arohi covered her mouth with her hands.

She said that aloud didn't she?

Arjun was going to say something to her but he was cut off by the knock on the door. He went and opened the door, the hotel manger and his attendant were present.

"Hello sir. I am here because of your bed?"

"Yes this way, follow me."

The manger nodded head to Arohi and stared for longer then needed, she was a beautiful girl, he could understand how and why the bed was broken.

Arjun didn't like the way the manager and his attendant were looking at Arohi, who was in her PJ's.

Arjun walked and stood in front of Arohi blocking the men's view. He could coughed loudly and gave them a dirty look.

"My **wife** and I would appreciate it if we could be given a new bed as soon as possible."

The dark look didn't go unnoticed by the two other men in the room.

They quickly made there way to the door.

"I will send a new bed right away sir, and a few workers will be in here shortly and will take this broken bed away."

The door shut behind them and Arohi let a chuckle, "What is up with rolly and poly?"

Arjun tried not to laugh, she was right, he had never seen men so round around the middle as these two.

"A match made in heaven."

Arohi laughed at his comment. And then realizing that she was fraternizing with the enemy stopped.

_At the hotel front desk._

The hotel manger was talking to a few employees.

"Bablu take your men and get that bed from room 106. The couple in there broke there bed." The hotel staff laughed and some blushed.

"But Manager sir we don't have any king size bed in stock what will we replace it with?"

The front desk worker put her hand up and spoke. " Well sir the couple from 109 just canceled there stay...we can just take there bed for now until the order for a new bed comes in."

"That is a good idea Runa. Jai take your men and get that bed moved, it should not be too much trouble the rooms are close by and make sure you change the bedding."

Jai nodded his head and set out with six other men to take the bed from room 109 to 106.

TBC...

**Don't forget to review, I want to know what you guys think, your opinions and suggestions are all welcome :)**

**Mina_T**


	3. Chapter 3

Honeymoon Retake!

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai – 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

_words written like "this" are conversations _

Chapter 3

_In room 109_

Gauri looked at her husband, Rajveer looked so angry she wanted to stay a mile away from him. He had just unpacked there clothing and was busily shoving it all back in. When she heard the knock on there door, she was only too happy to answer it. At least it would keep her husbands mind off of Arjun and Arohi.

"Hello, what is it you want?"

"Madam we understand you are going to be leaving correct?"

"Yes my husband has just about finished packing."

Rajveer heard the conversation and stalked up to the door entrance.

"What do you want?" He barked at the hotel staff, who hid behind there supervisor.

Jai gulped. "Sir we understand you are leaving."

"Yeah I am, in fact I am about to leave now." He indicated to the packed bags on the bed.

"Well sir, one of my workers will carry your bags to your car."

Rajveer only nodded his head. He watched as all the workers entered the room and started stripping the bed of its covers. It all looked like normal hotel work, until three of the workers, pulled the matters off, and another took out a screw driver and started working on the bed post.

"Rajveer I'm going to get my purse from the washroom." Gauri hurried to the washroom.

Rajveer was curious, was this hotel so rich that they changed the bed for every new customer? That just seemed a waste of money.

"Hey," he called out to the supervisor "Why are your men take apart the bed?" Jai instructed the two men to carry out the mattress to the other room. Then ran back to Rajveer, the guy was blushing making Rajveer raise an eyebrow.

"Sir how do I say this, it is really embarrassing." This made Rajveer smirk, forgetting his bad temper. "Come on tell me I won't tell your boss."

"Alright sir, please don't. What happened is another couple due to there um ah...um eh..well..."

Rajveer smacked Jai on the back trying to get the words out of him. "Stop stammering boy."

"um ah do to there...activities of _cough _love... broke the bed."

Rajveer let out a roar of laughter.

This was hilarious, he was going to share this story with his cop buddies. Never had he heard of anyone breaking there bed on there honeymoon. Sure he heard wild stores, but this one won first prize!

Jai was blushing red so Rajveer took mercy upon him, he slipped a 300 rupees in his front jacket pocket. "This is for you and your workers. You can carry on." Jai nodded in thanks and rushed back to help move the bed from 109 to 106.

Just then the worker who took Rajveer and Gauri's bags to there car came back with the car keys and handed them to Rajveer.

Gauri came out of the washroom relieved to see Rajveer smiling. She thanked her lucky stars at least his mind was taken off Arohi and Arjun. Although them coming to the honeymoon did trouble her greatly. However, she was sure they were both fighting about her being in that room. A wicked smirk blossomed on her blood red lips.

Rajveer turned to see Gauri staring at him with a wearied look on her face.

"Lets go Gauri. The worker already took our bags to the car." Gauri snapped out of her thoughts and looked around the room.

"What is going on Rajveer?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about." He smirked, Gauri might just faint her innocent mind couldn't comprehend why the bed was moving rooms.

Rajveer was curious as to what room the bed from his room was going to. As he was walking out of his suite, he noticed the doors to suite 106 down the hall open. And workers carrying out a broken bed.

_Shit they weren't kidding about the broken bed. _

He stopped one of the workers carrying out part of the bed frame.

"Hey tell me who is in that suite?" The worker looked around nervous, this was confidential stuff.

"Um well you see sir, the sir of that suite is really scary and..." Rajveer stuck 500 rupee in the workers pocket.

"The suite belongs to Arjun Singhina sir." The worker then rushed off.

Rajveer stood there shell shocked, he couldn't move, this couldn't be true, it had to be a mistake! His niece would_ never...t_here had to be some mistake.

Garui looked at her husband who looked like he was about to explode. He was happy one second now he looked furious, and why was he upset, of course they knew suite 106 belonged to Arjun and Arohi.

She watched as workers carried parts of the bed from 109 to 106. What was going on? She was too scared to ask Rajveer.

However, when Arjun stepped out of his suite in a pair of grey sweats and a black sleeping T-shirt Rajveer's fears were confirmed.

Arjun stepped out of his suite that he shared with his lovely wife to see if the workers needed any help. He noticed a small worker, the guy was properly only 4"11 carrying a bed frame twice his size and weight and struggling. Arjun quickly walked up in his black flip flops and grabbed an end. Flashing the worker a kind smile, who in turn insisted he didn't need help.

"Don't worry paa-ge , I was half responsible for the broken bed, this is the least I can do."

Arjun looked up and his eyes connected with Rajveer's. Arjun did the only natural thing, he smirked and raised his voice making sure Rajveer heard him.

"My wife would help out, but beechari, what can she do? She's tired so I'm going to let her rest...for now."

Rajveer was ready to kill him, right then and there he was going to murder Arjun Singhania in cold blood and damn it if he went to jail for life!

He took a few steps toward suite 106. Gauri was shocked her face turned ashen, Arjun and Arohi broke there bed?

_Inside suite 106_

Arohi watched as the workers take out the old bed and others brought in the new one. She noticed Arjun was not in the suite.

_Don't tell me that slacker ran off to mingle with girls! Here I am helping, direct the workers and he's out frolicking!_

Arohi walked towards the suites door. Of course there was no need to mentioned that she felt uncomfortable with the way the male workers were looking at her...its like they never saw a girl in flannel pants and a tank top! Disgusting!

"Arjun! ARJUN!"

"What is it my lovely wife?" He shouted back.

Arohi stepped out of the suite relived that he hadn't gone far, he was outside the suites entrance.

_Hey why am I relived? _

She spotted him helping one of the workers with a bed frame. She tried not to laugh, the guy was so tiny!

_Well at least Arjun has a heart and is helping the guy. Of course I can be nice too! _

"Here let me help you guy's with that." Arohi failed to notice her uncle's steps falter as he watched her.

"No need my wife, I have this under control." Arohi let go of the bed frame and walked up to Arjun and poked his chest with her index finger. Taking advantage of the fact that both his hands were occupied holding up the furniture.

"Hey I'm not going to let you be the only nice person, I can help out too."

"I understand, Arohi. But I think you should rest, you had a **very **tieringday and just give me and the workers 15 minutes and then you can _relax_. I'm sure you are sore from earlier."

Arjun looked over Arohi's head at Rajveer, this was too good the guy was ready to explode!

_Hmm this monkey is right, I did have to walk a bit and I hurt my feet earlier, and I did offer to help. Let him suffer a little, plus he's the man he can hull furniture around. My body is more delicate._

"Okay _dear _husband," she turned around to leave then turned back and with a cat like smile added, "BUT don't keep me waiting you know I'm not patient."

Arjun laughed, Arohi had NO idea how much she helped him in pissing off her uncle. He was going to be extra nice to her tonight maybe let her watch one of her favourite movies.

"No one knows you better then I, dear wifey."

Garui had enough. She had to take Rajveer out of here before things got out of control.

"Rajveer! Lets go before it gets too dark, you know I don't like driving in the dark."

Rajveer turned to look at his helpless wife. Sometimes, well most of the time, he wished she had more backbone like his niece. However, even in his bad temper he understood it better to leave Arohi and Arjun alone. He didn't want to think about how that bed was broken or WHY they were so nice to each other suddenly.

Gauri was beyond relived when she saw Rajveer turn around and walk towards her.

_Why were Arjun and Arohi so civil towards each other? There had to be some mistake. I'm sure that bed was broken not because of a romantic reason but because of a fight? Yes that has to be it, I mean Arjun would never want Arohi, and Arohi hates Arjun, I made sure of that!_

TBC...

**Don't forget to review, I want to know what you guys think, your opinions and suggestions are all welcome . **

**Mina_T**


	4. Chapter 4

Honeymoon Retake!

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai – 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

_words written like "this" are conversations _

_Chapter 4_

Arjun and Arohi watched as the maids put fresh bedding linen on the bed and when one of them started throwing rose petals on the bed Arohi frowned.

"There is no need for that, thank you for your service." She was politely telling them to leave.

"I think its fine, please put more petals." Arjun just wanted to annoy Arohi.

The maids looked confused but threw another two hand fulls of red rose petals.

"No its is fine, no more please." The maids stopped and looked at Arjun. Who only shook his head.

"A little bit more is fine."

Arohi turned to Arjun, with a fake sweet smile.

"Dear husband, what is the need for all these rose petals?"

"Sweet heart," he looked up from Arohi and winked at the maids, who (while Arohi was busy glaring at Arjun) dumped the whole basket of rose petals and a one long stem white rose.

"...I love the SMELL of roses and it creates a nice atmosphere."

Arohi was mad.

He was telling her she smelled!

However, she couldn't freak out and yell at him, they had company. She was NOT going to embarras her self further in front of people today. Why weren't the stupid maids leaving? Arohi turned around to find that the rest of the workers were indeed gone but the two maids were staring at Arjun with hearts in there eyes, not only that, but the bed was liberally sprinkled with red rose petals.

"If you two ladies are done, MY HUSBAND and I would like to be left alone." One of the maids bowed her head and ran for the door, the other one didn't budge, which only made Arohi raise her eyebrow.

"Sir, is there anything else you would like?"

_The nerve of this girl! Has she never seen a man before? Whatever, it was half Arjun's__ fault winking at them, he is so shameless! But before I can deal with my besharam husband I have to get rid of this besharam maid!_

"NO there is nothing my _husband_ would like. If we want anything we will call room service. Now, out!"

Arjun raised one eyebrow at Arohi.

Once the door was closed behind the maid, he sat down on the bed and picked up the rose.

"Was that really necessary wifey, scaring the maid like that?" Arohi watched him handle the rose like it was made of gold. He had long fingers, really long fingers, and nice nails, did he manicure them? Ha! Now that would be a site she would like to see.

"Yes it was, that girl was more shameless then you!" She took a step closer to him and the bed and poked his chest with her manicured nail.

Arjun gave her a heart stopping smile.

He took the rose and ran it from the tip of her finger up the length of her arm to her shoulder.

Aorhi jumped back.

"What are you doing!"

"Setting the mood, there is no need to be jealous Arohi." He stood up making Arohi take a step back, starting a cat and mouse game. "After all the trouble the hotel staff went through, I think you and I should make the most of our new bed."

"Stop, stop it." She put one hand on his chest to push him back, then another. "What are you playing at Arjun?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I just think we should put this bed to use." He ran circles with the rose over her hands that were still on his chest, Arohi didn't pull back, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her retreat. Two could play this game!

"Well dear husband," she took a step forward, making there toes touch, then went on her tip toes and dropped her voice a few octaves, "do you have something specific in mind?"

_Ha beat that Arjun!_

"I do," the rose trailed down from her face to her neck, "have something in mind." Arjun wrapped on arm around her waist bring her flush up against him.

_Okay this is NOT how it was supposed to go, Arjun is supposed to be shocked at my forwardness and leave me alone...no I CAN NOT loose! Focus Arohi FOCUS!_

"And what is that?" She whispered, because she didn't trust her voice.

"We could..." His forehead dropped down closer to hers.

"We could..." She repeated.

"Just the two of us..." Arohi's heart started pounding faster it was so loud she could hear it.

"Just the two of us..." She repeated again.

He paused and looked into her eyes. Why couldn't he get away from her? He always found excuses to be close to her, closer then need be. And she was so innocent in so many ways, yet absolutely devious in others. He knew her so well. Right now she was not aware of what she was saying he could easily take ..

"could put the bed to use," His voice suddenly normalized it wasn't the deep dark chocolate, and it was a rude wake up call,

"watch TV before dinner, and you can pick what we watch for the first half hour."

Arjun turned away from her and picked up the TV remote and sat on the bed waiting for her.

Arohi still shocked stood like a statue.

"Arohi? You don't want to watch my favourite channels, do you?" He was so smug.

Arohi snapped out of her daze and climbed on the bed in a rush trying to cover her lapse in self control.

"Of course not!" She yanked the remote from his hand and started channel surfing.

"AHHH Sharukh Khan!" Arjun made a sour face.

"What is it with you girls and this guy? He's old enough to be your dad." Arohi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your are just jealous, you can't be as cool as him."

"I don't want to be as cool as an old man." Aorhi rolled her eyes and glued them to the screen, It looked like Don 1 was playing. She didn't care what movie it was as long as SRK was in it.

"Oh I like this movie." Arohi turned to Arjun, confused wait now he wanted to watch Don?

"But I thought you weren't a big fan..."

"Priyanka Chopra."

"Huh?" She almost looked cute so confused...no! Arohi was not cute, catty and talkative but NOT cute.

"Wow watching SRK makes you more stupid then usual huh? I think PC is hot and sexy so I will watch this movie with you."

Arohi frowned.

Priyanka Chopra? Hot? Sexy? Well she was a good actress and beautiful but...

"So you only like her because of her looks? How cheap of you Arjun." Arjun hated it when she used her snobby voice and looked down at him.

"Oh look whose talking, Ms. I think SRK is so handsome."

"Yes that he is, but I appreciate his acting talent more."

"Oh really? I appreciate PC's acting talent _and _her looks as well. I'm sure she doesn't smell, nor is she fat."

"At least SRK is a gentlemen and not a jahill who would leave his wife in the middle of the road!" This started another staring competition.

The sound of gunfire from the TV made Aorhi look back to the screen.

"Why am I wasting my time talking to you when I can watch SRK's handsome face?"

"I don't know, why are you?"

"Ughh! Let me watch my darling in peace."

_Her darling...did she forget the man could be her father? Crazy girl._

After an hour of Don Arjun couldn't take anymore of Aorhi's, _Oh my gosh noooo don't hurt him. She's lying to you! Watch out its a trap! No don't cry! Oh no poor baby_.

Arjun wanted dinner.

"I'm hungry." Arohi just waved her hand at him. Arjun rolled his eyes, she wasn't even going acknowledge him?

"Arohi I'm hungry do you want to go the resorts restaurant?"

"Huh hmm? Yeah I'm hungry too."

**Don't forget to review, I want to know what you guys think, your opinions and suggestions are all welcome . **


	5. Chapter 5

Honeymoon Retake!

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai – 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

**Chapter 5**

After an hour of Don Arjun couldn't take anymore of Aorhi's, _Oh my gosh noooo don't hurt him. _

_She's lying to you! _

_Watch out its a trap! _

_No don't cry! _

_Oh no poor baby_.

Arjun wanted dinner.

"I'm hungry." Arohi just waved her hand at him. Arjun rolled his eyes, she wasn't even going acknowledge him?

"Arohi I'm hungry do you want to go the resorts restaurant?"

"Huh hmm? Yeah I'm hungry too."

Arjun looked her over and suddenly remembered the dance performance she gave for free at the club before there sugagrat.

_What if she decides to do that again? This crazy girl can't be trusted. Maybe we should just order room service._

_The press people! What if there still here and they see Arjun and I having dinner together? Then they will think we really are a couple. No we can't go out!_

"Lets order in." They said at the same time.

"I'll call room service." Arjun volunteered. He didn't understand why Arohi, well now that he thought about it, she most likely wanted to finish the movie.

Aorhi didn't think too much about why Arjun changed his mind to dine in, Don was almost finishing up!

After 30 minutes of waiting two waiters came to deliver there food. Arjun watched in surprise as they put a white table cloth on the two person table which was brought from the corner of the room to the centre along with the two chairs.

Candles were lit up, a crystal vase with fresh cut flowers were put in. Flower petals of all colors were thrown in a heart shape around the table, candles smelling like vanilla and orange blossoms were lit around the room filling the room with there light aroma, but most of all there food smelled great, but why all the other accents?

Just before the waiters left one of them inserted a CD into the music system and romantic instrumental music filled the air, it sounded like Adnan Sami's. While the other waiter turned off the main lights of the room, and one soft light shined on the table from the ceiling.

Just as the two waiters left Don finished up.

Arohi turned off the TV and came back to reality.

"Oh the food smells so good but what's up with all this?" She pointed at the flowers and candles.

Arjun shrugged and sat down to eat.

"No idea, and don't care. As long as the food tastes good." He opened the covers and looked up at the standing Arohi. "Are you going to eat or not?"

"I am." She sat down but with a troubled look on her face. Arjun put his spoon down.

"What's the matter now?"

She paused for a moment before replying.

"Well this is obviously a romantic dinner for a couple, I understand we are not a couple by any means, but people usually dress up all nice for nice dinners like this." she motioned towards the rich food then pointed out there clothing. "We are wearing our pj's!"

Arjun talked to her as if he was explaining this to a five year old child.

"Arohi, sweetheart, you are having dinner with your dushman, it doesn't get any better then this."

Arohi made a face at him.

"Of course I don't expect a jahill to understand romance."

"Oh and your the queen of romance? Watching SRK doesn't make you the queen of romance."

"Says the guy who high jacked a girls wedding." Arjun paused for a moment and put his spoon down.

"Ha! Like you really wanted to marry that cabbotar."

"Better then marrying a liar." She stabbed at her chicken with her fork.

If only she knew the truth about her honest cabbotar.

"Well to bad and boo whoo whoo, you are married to a liar. You can always leave, the door is open."

" Divorce me and I will!"

"Never."

He said it with such intensity that Arohi didn't know what to say in response.

She simply starred at him as he ate his soup. Then he started on one of the main dishes.

Arjun felt Aorhi's eyes on him.

"Aren't you hungry?" He pointed to her plate which she had barely started on. Aorhi stared at Arjun for a moment longer before nodding her head and continued eating.

Arjun paused for a moment the look in her eyes, she was sad and troubled it was raw and made him stop to think. He really did screw her over royally by highjacking her groom. For one second, okay maybe two seconds he felt bad, guilty and just bad.

_What am I thinking? She's my enemy! Anyway no women in there right mind would want to marry that rabbit. He has no back bone, the biggest scaredy cat. Arohi needs someone tough or else she will walk all over them, and someone strong to protect her, someone like me...oh shit!_

Arjun chocked on his food and started coughing violently. What was he thinking? These were dangerous thoughts. He reached for his water.

Arohi for someone reason felt her heart race, in a good way when Arjun said _"Never"._

_Why the hell would I feel good about Arjun refusing to give me a divorce? I want to be rid of him forever. He has brought nothing but pain, heartache and social ruin for me and my family. How could he cheat me like this? Did I not matter at all to him? Maybe I did...or do... is that why he replaced that rabbit...I mean Chiku during our wedding? Great now I'm referring to our sham of a wedding as a real wedding. But it was real wasn't it? I am his wife...am I not? Well one thing is for sure he kept his word about marrying me, all that time I was engaged to rabbi...Chiku, Arjun promised me in seven days he would marry me. If only things were different but this is just drama...oh no he's choking! _

Arohi got up from her seat and smacked him on the back a few times before Arjun grabbed her hand with his left hand and drank water with the right. She didn't need to hit so damn hard!

"Are you okay? You don't know how to eat? I understand you are an animal, but even animals don't choke on there food like that. What the hell were thinking about? You should pay attention more because..."

Arjun interrupted her monologue.

"Bass mere ma! Forgive me. Thank you for you help. Please take you seat and for God's sake stop talking!"

There was only so much nagging a man could take.

Arohi rolled her eyes.

"I was just helping you out." She grumbled as she stuck a piece of nan in her mouth. "I should have let you choke to death."

"Oh really? Then who would listen to your nonsense? And who would you fight with?"

"See, this really proves that you," She pointed her fork at him, "are a jahill, you think I LIKE fighting with you?"

"Well yes, its the only thing you do with me."

"That's not true!"

"You think so? Then tell me princess, what other activities have you and I engaged in that didn't result in an argument?"

Arohi was about to say something but then stopped her self, a memory of watching the sunrise, and dancing with him at the masked ball filtered through her mind. Arjun took her silence as agreement.

"See what I mean, you-" She cut him off.

"When we danced at the masked ball." Arohi pierced Arjun with a stare that made him freeze.

"And the sunrise." He added.

Both enemies started at each other there eyes reflecting the same troubled emotions.

Arjun could name a few more but he decided not to. This was a road best left alone, for both of them.

"Your dinner Arohi, is getting cold. There is no point in discussing or bringing up those days. Its better for both of us to just forget them."

Arohi felt something in her heart break then shatter into a million pieces at his words. Her eyes started to sting for some odd reason, her vision was blurring, beacuse the image of Arjun eating his dinner became blurry. Arohi took her water glass and started drinking.

What was wrong with her?

_I have given up on __**us, **__we are through, history. He betrayed me! Why am I feeling like this? I need to pull myself together. Look at him, he seems fine, if __**he**__ can be this unaffected then so can I! He's my enemy, he made a fool of me today, and the whole country will read that article tomorrow! I will get my pay back Arjun Singhania one way or another meh tumhare band baja ongi._

The rest of there dinner was eaten in silence.

After a half hour the same waiters came to clean up. Arohi left Arjun to oversee the clean up and went into the washroom to brush her teeth.

"Sir how was dinner?" One of the waiters asked.

Arjun was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Fine. It was fine, thank you for your trouble."

"Your welcome sir, but we were just doing our job. Did your wife like it sir?" The other waiter asked.

Arjun didn't know what to tell them. Instead he took two 1000 rupee notes out of his pocket and gave them to each of the waiters.

"Yes she did. If you two don't mind, could you take those rose petals from the bed with you on your way out?"

"Of course sir."

When Arohi came out of the washroom she noticed the table plus chairs, were put back to there original places, all the flower petals were gone, including the ones on the bed , the candles were blown out and the room was only lit by the dim light in the centre of the room. Arjun was sitting on the foot of the bed with the lone rose in his hand lost in his thoughts.

_A perfect setting for romance. _

"I'm done."

Arjun whipped his head around and looked at her, for a moment longer then necessary. Then he nodded leaving the flower on the bed, and walked into the washroom.

Arohi walked slowly up to the flower, and before bending down, she looked over her shoulder to make **sure **the washroom door was closed.

It was closed.

She picked up the flower. Remembering what Arjun had done to her with it. She took the flower to her side of the bed, pulled the covers back and lay down, examining the flower.

Arjun rinsed his mouth for the last time. He ran a brush through his hair.

_I have to get a hold of my self. She's my enemy. She's the reason why Rashi is suffering so much. _

After collecting his thoughts Arjun opened the bathroom door. He saw that Aorhi was already in bed with Mr. Softy, she didn't set up any curtains on there bed. This meant he had to tread carefully, who knew what she had planned.

There was a pillow in place for a second person on the bed. He assumed he was safe for now. Arjun turned off the last light in the room. Bathing the room in natural light from the moon.

_A perfect setting for romance._

He made his way over to his side of the bed, watching Arohi. She had her eyes closed, he smirked when he noticed the rose was on her nightstand. She was so easy to read sometimes. Taking his sandals off he pulled the covers and slipped into bed as quietly as possible.

_Better not make any noise, I don't think I can take any more of Aorhi , I just want to sleep in peace. _

"Arjun."

_So much for that thought._ Arjun let out a big sigh and opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"This is a large bed, stay on your side. Mr Softy is going to stay in the middle. Don't you dare move him. He is going to watch your every move."

"Fine."

"Don't try anything during the night, or else you will regret it."

_She's got to be kidding right?_

"I'm not thrilled about sharing a bed with someone who smells even after a shower."

"Go to hell Arjun Singahnia!"

"Only after you, wifey."

"Stop calling me that."

"What? Wifey?"

"Yes. I'm not your wife!"

Arjun laughed, his voice sarcastic, "Then why are you sharing a bed with me? Why come to my house, make such a big entrance to live with me?"

He got her there.

"Shut up! You know what I mean. Now let me sleep in peace."

"Your the one who started this conversation." The pitch of his voice went up as Arjun impersonated Arohi. "Arjun, don't try anything during the night, or else you will regret it." His voice normalized he added. "I wouldn't dream of touching you, or your dirty Mr. Softy."

Arohi tried her hardest not to laugh, but his voice was all squeaky and ridiculous. She took a few seconds to compose her self.

"Well its a good thing we understand each other."

"Better then anyone else."

End...

Thank you everyone for reading. You guys rock!

**Don't forget to review, I want to know what you guys think, your opinions and suggestions are all welcome . If anyone has a idea for another fic another scene that you think she should be re done, send me shout out. **

**Mina_T**


End file.
